


A World To Beautiful To Be Real

by shipping_galore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fantasy, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: Serafina has been an outcast in her own Village of Mist Valley since the day she was born being bullied and picked on her whole life and being neglected by her mother and the rest of her family she has no idea she had someone watching her. until her 17th birthday when he come to make her an offer. However, her mother tries to stop her.





	1. the life of an outcast

**Author's Note:**

> here is some info on my two main characters  
> Name: Serafina (meaning Heavenly, Winged Angel)  
> Age 16  
> Hair brown hair  
> Eyes brown eyes  
> Hight: Short  
> *************************************************************************  
> Name: Amar (meaning Immortal or making a home)  
> Title: the sorcerer  
> Age: 2000+  
> Eyes purple  
> Hair platinum

Started it on 8/5/18

 **Title:** the life of an outcast

 **Author:** Shipping_Galore

 **Genre:** fantasy

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Intro:** A 16-year-old young maiden lives her life in isolation and unhappiness she is an outcast in her own village and yet someone watches over her waiting to take her away and make her life better.

* * *

 Serafina a maiden from the Village of Mist Valley was 16 years old living with her mother, she had 3 older sisters yet her 2nd older sister Taka who had been sick and passed away after eating berries which were poison at the age of 18. Growing up she never had any schooling the lady running the small village school did not want to take Serafina in as she thought the child would need extra attention and she did not have the time and that her other students needed her more.

Nobody else could do the schooling for the child, so she got none Serafina’s mother worked as a maid for the lord of the land a man named Caesar. So, with her 3 older sisters at school and her mother always working poor Serafina was left alone to defend for herself.

Then at the age of 3 she tried to run away but only got as far as the edge of the village she did want to go on but did not want to go back either, so she sat on the bolder nearby. No one thought to look for the girl because no one cared about the child. however, she was eventual found by a mysterious man who saw the pain and fear in the child’s face and although he wishes to take the child back to his castle and give the girl a better life, he knew he had to take her back to her home.

When he did return Serafina to her home he scowled her mother for not caring to have someone watch the child, while she was away working. The strange man left little Serafina with a kind smile and a promise that one day her life would get better. Yet her life never did get better and she had forgotten all about the man who took her back home.

As she grew from a toddler into a girl her older sisters were married off and left their home village and she began being bullied by the village kids, she’d get pushed into the mud or they ’ed tease her because she was a slow learner and was called stupid, they tell her she’d never leave the village. When she turned 12, she began working with a kind-hearted spinner named Astar, she hated walking the village to get to her job as the girls of the village who would make fun of her saying no man would want a stupid uneducated girl that can’t write or read well who had to work with a spinner rather than be sophisticated to catch a man’s eye and move on to a better life.

* * *

Serafina got home from work around noon entering the small home, she still shared with her mother Serafina made her way into her small room and placed her knapsack on the bed, the knapsack held her needles and thread as it was Serafina’s job to sew together whatever the Astar made from the yarn she had spun.

Serafina took out a small box and put her needles and thread inside before folding up her knapsack and setting it aside next to the box she then went out and grabbed a slice of bread and placed cheese on it for her lunch. As she ate she let her mind wonder and how she wished to be taken away from her wrenched life of invisibility.

* * *

Unknown to Serafina a powerful being named Amar but more commonly known only by his title the sorcerer watched her though a floor length magic mirror the sorcerer had been watching Serafina for 14 years now in fact it was HE who found Serafina at the edge of the village and took her back home and promised her that one day her life would get better. He had seen how lonely isolated and neglected she was and was furious that her mother didn’t look after her child even after he had given the mother Sienna a scowling the first time they met,  seeing the child grow up the way she did pained  Amar as HE knew all too well how the young maiden was feeling which is why he was tempted to take Serafina away When she was 3 as he to felt, the same way when HE was growing up. Amar was born in Hill top Valley His mother died saving his life from a runaway carriage that was heading right for him, his father blamed his infant son and was cruel to him as he was growing up, in the end at the age of 8 he ran away.

 He lived on the streets until he was taken in by a Shepard and his wife who were passing though the village on their way home to moon star valley after travelling around to other valleys and selling the extra wool they would get from shearing their sheep.  They took him back to their village and raised him, he had never been so happy however that happiness was short-lived during the harsh winter 2 years after being taken in by the couple, they passed away.

Amar stayed in Moon star valley looking after the sheep that he had helped the Shepard with. When he became of age he left moon star and travelled, on his travels he found an ancient spell book he knew how to read and write thanks to the kind couple who took him in.

So, he began teaching himself magic so that no one would bully or mistreat him ever again over the centuries he had become more powerful than any lord or king in any valley he used his new power to fix up a run down old Castle way up in the mountains surrounding the village of Mist valley. Shaking his head to rid himself of the past, he turned away from watching Serafina in the Mirror.

* * *

Back down in the village Serafina sighed stood up and went to the sink after she finished her pitiful lunch she left the house and went to the back of the house and lay down in the grass just watching the clouds go by. Just like every other day after work she come home to an empty house and lay out in the grass until night fall. It was day in day out same old routine she felt like she was existing NOT living.  Although she suddenly smiled because she knew her 17th birthday would be coming up yet ever since she was three each year on her birthday she would receive a gift that would be left by her window sill she still has all the gifts but has yet to find out WHO has been leaving them for her. On her 16th birthday she got a beautiful golden rose necklace and never took it off she often wondered just WHO had been leaving the gifts she had wondered if Astar had left her the homemade doll that she got for her 4th birthday but when she went to work for the lady she asked her and learned Astar was not the one who left her the doll. Sitting up in the grass Serafina stood up headed around the front of the home and headed to the flower field she very rarely visited the place because of the young village teens that would bully her when she was just minding her own business.

Entering the field Serafina headed deeper then she had ever gone normally she would stick close to the edge of the field but this time she just wanted to disappear as she got to the middle of the field she sat down amongst the tall flowers and began making flower crowns and flower chains anything to past the time. She been out there for, hours only looking up at the sky when a cool breeze blew though the field making her shiver she was surprised to see it was becoming twilight she shivered again as she forgot her cloak so getting up she dusted herself off and hurried home to start making tea for her mother and herself.

* * *

Entering the house Serafina set to work cooking she learned how to cook at the age of 12 and has been doing all the cooking ever since, she grabbed the ingredients to make a stew and began cooking it in a pot hanging over the kitchen fire so while the stew cooked Serafina got down the plate and bowls as well as spoons then grabbed a knife and a loaf of bred and began cutting up the bread.

Just as Serafina was putting the stew into bowls and placing the bowls on the plates and arranging the slices of bred next to the bowl her mother entered the home and sat at the table Serafina placed both on the table before taking her seat   they ate in silence and afterwards Sienna left to get water from the well to boil over the fire so that she could bathe while Serafina cleaned up after them and did the washing  afterwards while Sienna had her bath poor Serafina had to go down to the stream and bathe in the COLD water as she was never allowed to bathe in warm water as Sienna would never allow it because she would burn her skin Serafina ague many time until she was blue in the face that if she could cook over the open fire the she could boil water to have a warm bath yet still Sienna refused.

So after cleaning up Serafina gathered her night dress and cloth and cloak and head down to the village stream with only the light of the moon to light her way, coming upon the stream she found a seclude place laced her cloak and night dress over a branch and undressed then stepped into the cold water and grabbed her cloth.

Amar watch the altercation between Sienna and her daughter though his mirror with clenched teeth and his hand curling into a fist at his side he snarled watching the poor maiden gather up what she needed and head towards the stream in the dead of night, he NEVER watched her bathe he would never even think of such a thing but instead watched her surroundings to make sure she was safe.

 

After some time Serafina exited the stream the cool night breeze making her wet body shiver yet help to dry her off a bit she quickly placed the gown on herself and wrapped the Cloak around her shoulders tied it together and pulled the hood up and hurried back to the house. When she entered everything was quit and dark quietly walking in so not to disturb her mother who had obviously gone to bed without checking on her child she hurried over to her bedroom that was blocked off from the kitchen by a sheet hanging stepping though the sheet and into her room she took off her cloak and ran over to her bed and got in under the sheep skin blanket and cocooned herself within it. Serafina HATED night time it was always cold and Serafina hated the cold every year she dreaded winter and trying to keep herself warm feeling the warmth of the sheep skin blanket seep into her body Serafina closed her eyes and slept peacefully unaware that someone was watching her.

Amar watch the maiden sleep though his mirror and smiled.

“Sweet dreams my Angel” he whispered. The magic faded from the mirror showing him his reflection.

 RCS

* * *

Finished it on 13/5/18

 


	2. come home with me

Started it on 13/5/18

 **Title:** come home with me

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Genre:** hurt and comfort

 **Rating:** GA

 **Intro:** Serafina finds her world turned upside down as she is saved from her wrenched life by a mythical being

* * *

 

*****Several weeks later*****

Serafina wakes one morning a smile on her face for today she has come of age today marks the day she can finally choose her own path and the path she wants to go is the path leading out of the Village. She suddenly hears the kitchen fire going. Serafina freezes in fear.

 _Whose here mother would have been gone hours ago_ she thought after noticing that the morning sun was shining though her room. So, getting up she place her cloak over her nightdress and pulled back the covering blocking her bedroom from the main room and stepped into the kitchen her eyes widened when she saw it was her MOTHER cooking over the open fire by the smell of it her mother was cooking up porridge yet there was also a sorted bowl of all the fruits Serafina loved, sitting on the table.

Sienna sensing someone was watching, turned to see her daughter with a shocked look on her face.

“Ah good morning sweetheart” said Sienna.

Serafina was rooted to the spot her mother was STILL in the house.

“Ah why are you here mother”

“Lord Caesar allowed me the day off its your birthday after all and you’re now of age do you think I’d miss THIS big event?” asked Sienna.

 _Why not you miss all my other birthdays because you’re to busy working for HIM_ she thought moodily.

The only down side of coming of age is it was also time to start looking for a suitor to marry, her sisters were all married off at the age of 17. Walking over to the table she sat down.

“Is the fruit for me?” asked Serafina.

“Of cause dear” said Sienna.

Before turning back to the pot Serafina just gave her mother a suspicious look something was up her mother never celebrated her birthday before nor gave her fruit for breakfast something was up and all Serafina could think of was the one thing Serafina was dreading she had heard lord Caesar had a son 2 year’s older then her named Ari. Serafina’s fear is that she was going to be married off to Lord Caesar’s son. The 17-year-old idly kept popping a piece of fruit into her mouth with one hand while her other fiddled with the rose necklace.

 _I wish someone would come and take me away right now_ Serafina whispered desperately

* * *

 

In the dining hall of the castle up in the mountains surrounding Mist Valley, Amar sat at the head of his table eating his morning meal his head jerked up and looked towards the mirror seeing the swirl of magic he watched it clear and saw Serafina’s image and heard her desperate whisper.

Getting up he made his way over and rest his hand on the mirror near Serafina’s face.

“In a few hours more, dear Serafina I will come for you and bring you home to a better life” he told her even though he knew she couldn’t hear him.

Afterwards he went back to his meal After Finishing his meal he set to work making up the main master bedrooms in the north east and south wing as he would allow her to CHOOSE which wing of the castle that she would take up residence in.

* * *

Back in the Village Serafina finished her meal and headed back into her room to change once dressed she placed her cloak on and pulled the hood up exited her room and then the house without a word to her mother she didn’t have work today but needed desperately to talk to someone and Astar as been that someone ever since she moved to the village. So, making her way over to Astar’s home, when she arrived she stood in front of the door and knocked, Serafina heard movement from inside, moment later the door opened.

“Serafina dear what is it?” asked Astar.

“It’s my birthday I’m of age mum’s HOME,” said Serafina

“Come on inside dear” said Astar.

Once inside Astar closed the door and walked the young maiden to a chair and sat her down, once seated Serafina continues with her story.

“Like I just said It’s my birthday I’m of age and mum’s HOME she’s never been home for my birthday the day is over by the time she’s home but she was there when I woke and made ME breakfast I asked her what she was doing home, and she said Lord Caesar gave her the DAY OFF she has missed all my birthdays since I was 3 years old because that’s when she started working for him and yet NOW she’s here for my birthday I have a bad feeling she has agreed to marry me off to Lord Caesar’s 19 year old son Ari. Said Serafina

Astar saw the distress on her face and pulled her into a hug.

“I don’t want to marry, but if I do I want it to be for love I don’t want anything to do with the lord of the land or his family I want to run again but I don’t have anywhere to go” Serafina sobbed.

Astar hugged her tighter yet she KNEW that Serafina would not be going through with the marriage. Pulling back the woman wiped the maiden eyes then presented her with her favourite corn cake

Serafina smiled placing her hand over her mouth her eyes misted over.

“Thank you Astar” Serafina replies in a choked-up voice.

Together they share the cake and talked, afterwards Serafina returned home a spring in her step although still moody with her mother and the plans Serafina believes her mother has in store for her. Yet on her way she hears hoof steps and the rolling of carriage wheels. Turning she saw 2 carriages riding into the village yet one carriage had more loaded on it then the other,  she stepped aside to let them pass and was shocked to see them ride down towards her home and was even more shocked to see just WHO stepped out of the carriages, they were 2 women but they were not just any women but Serafina’s older sisters yet with her eldest 24 year old Joan came 2 little kids a 7 year old boy and 3 year old a girl and then there was her 19 year old sister Sanna an older man and 3 kids

She had not seen or had any contact with her sisters in over 7 and 2 years respectfully she had no idea she even had nieces or nephews, consciously, she made her way over to them then past them heading into the house only for them to call out to her.

“My goodness Serafina is that you little sis?” asked her sisters.

The maiden in question turned and gave her sisters a blank look intently her sisters saw the look and knew something was wrong. Yet didn’t say anything right away yet introduced her to her new Brother in law and nieces and nephews. Afterwards they all entered the home where their mother, mother in law and nana was making more food.

“Hello mother” the two older girls greeted.

Sienna stopped what she was doing and froze before slowly turning around and letting out a joyful scream, Serafina rolled her eyes and made her way over to a stool and sat down.  Sanna’s husband saw the expression on Serafina’s face and went to find out what is wrong.

“Serafina?” he asked casually.

The maiden looked up to see her newly met brother in law, she was surprise to see worry in this stranger’s eyes they only met moment ago so it was unexpected that she saw he was worried about her.

“Are you alright? he asks her.

Serafina just sighed but did not say anything only gave him a look that said ‘do I look alright to you’ she then began fiddling with the rose around her neck

“That’s a pretty necklace” said the man.

Serafina gave him a tight smile she could tell he was trying to make conversion, but she didn’t want to talk, she wanted OUT of the village before she was married off sometime today to the lord Caesar’s son like she had a feeling she would, why else would her mother be so happy and be allowed to take the day off.

Feeling trapped within the tiny home with more people then she been used to Serafina suddenly stands up and heads for the door.

“Mum does she know?” she over heard Sanna ask their mother.

“No, but I do believe Ari will be good for her?” answered Sienna.

Outside Serafina’s eyes widened and her jaw clenched in anger

 _I KNEW it_ was her seething thought she turned and stormed off to the flower field on her way she was stopped by a group of maidens the one who like to torment her about never leaving the village.

“What’s gotten you so out of sorts still bitter that no man will want you” said one maiden.

“You’re just a spinners apprentice with no schooling what man would want that?” asked Another.

Serafina smiled coyly which got the maidens worried.

Serafina placed her left index finger to the corner of her mouth pretending to think,

“Well then Tallulah why is it I just learned I’m to be married to our lord Caesar’s son Ari” Serafina smiled. The other maiden’s eyes widened, and their jaws drop realising that their victim had risen much higher than they ever could.

“I would like wild flowers for my bouquet so if you maidens will excuse me” said Serafina.

Stepping around the group with pose like a lady she would become if her mother had her way and continued walking. Never hearing her sister Joan disagree with their mother.

“Mother, Sanna’s arranged marriage worked out wonderfully” she said nodding over to her brother in law but mine did not now I’m a spinster with 2 small children what man would want that or take on another man’s children in fact its why I have return home to my village, so in other words maybe Serafina should get a choice in the matter” said Joan.

“It does not work that way dear you know that” said Sienna.

Joan rolled her eyes but they all got back to making a birthday celebration for Serafina when they Finished they all looked around to find Serafina gone

“Where did she go?” asked Joan and Sanna.

“I have an idea come on” said Sienna.

So, they packed away the food for the celebration into a basket before heading out of the home and making their way through the Village until they came upon the flower field

* * *

Sanna and Joan glanced at each other and smiled they used to play in this field as kids.

“Seems our dear little sister wants to play hide and seek” said Sanna.

“Well we can’t start the celebration without her so let us go find the birthday girl” said Joan.

So, the two disappeared running though the field with Sienna Taren and the kids following behind the family all caught up with the 17-year-old at the centre of the field and saw her sitting making flower crowns.

“We found you Serafina”

The maiden looked up but did not smile in fact she sighed, around her, her family began setting up the small celebration when they Finished they beckoned Serafina over she got up and trudge over to her family and slumped back down between her two sisters.

“So, we ready to start?” asked Sanna

“Not quite yet dear Lord Caesar and Ari are not here yet” said Sienna

Serafina groans and falls back Joan just shakes her head in disappointment.

 _When, is this nightmare going to end_ Serafina thought.

“it ends right now Serafina”

The 17-year-old maiden scrambles to her feet while her family turn to see a strange man with platinum hair and purple eyes standing a few feet from them Serafina looked at the man curiously she had a funny feeling she had met this man before. Yet Sienna’s eyes widened in horror Sanna and Joan didn’t know the man but tried protecting their little sister.

“I can see you don’t remember me dear but long ago I promised you your life will get better and so I’m here to give you a birthday present that is a good life with me at my castle you will want for nothing and will be given anything I will teach you how to read and write and many other things you want to learn and you will never have to be forced to do anything you do not want  including being married off at such a young age” said Amar.

“How did you know it was my birthday?” asked Serafina.

Amar smiled.

“Did you ever wonder WHO left those gifts for you each year on your birthday my dear?” asked Amar.

“That was you?” asked Serafina.

Amar nodded.

“So, what do you say Serafina will you come home with me?” asked Amar

Serafina smiled.

“Yes, yes I will.”

“No, no you can’t I forbid it” said Sienna.

Serafina turned back and glared at her mother.

“I am of age mother I can make my own choices on what I want in life thank you very much” Serafina snapped.

“But Serafina you don’t even know him” said Sanna and Joan.

Serafina looked at her sisters.

“You both never knew your husbands before marrying them did you so why is my choice any different but in fact I do know him I met him when I was three and ever since he took me back home I always felt I had someone watching me where ever I go plus he’s been giving me gifts for my birthday ever since I was 3 so you see I know him better then you both know your husbands.” Said Serafina get up and walking over to the man.

“The only thing I do not know is your name” Serafina whispered

Amar smiled took her hand and kissed it.

“my name is Amar my lady now shall we be off?”

Serafina smiled and nodded.

Together they left the flower field with her family protesting fading away the further she went they made their way though the village on the way they saw Lord Caesar and Ari.

Serafina what are you doing?” asked Ari seeing his young betrothed with another much older man.

“I’m choosing my own life I will not allow my mother to control my life anymore”

Serafina was surprised to see Ari smile.

“I never wanted this in fact I’m in love with another maiden from a nearby valley” said Ari.

“Then go find her” said Serafina.

With that Serafina and Amar continued though the village stopping at Astar’s home.

Serafina gave the man with her a look.

Just then the door opened and Astar stepped out.

“Serafina dear what is it”

It was then she noticed Amar.

“Master good to see you” said Astar.

“Wait you two KNOW each other?” asked Serafina.     

 The two smiled.

“We will explain when we return home my dear” said Amar

Amar then turned back to Astar.

“Do you wish to come home with us or would you like to stay?” asked Amar

“I will return with you” said Astar.

They spent a few moments helping the lady pack up and then went back to Serafina’s home so that she could gather the things she wanted to take like her sewing equipment   knapsack and all the gifts Amar left her for her birthdays over the years.

Once she had everything the three of them headed towards the carriage that waited for them at the edge of the village, Amar placed Astar’s belonging on the roof of the carriage then used the rope he always had stored in the trunk in the back of the carriage to tie it down with, once done he stored the knickknacks Serafina had in the carriage before helping both ladies into the carriage then signalled the carriage to move, which surprised Serafina since she saw no coachman.

Amar saw the look on Serafina’s face and smiled.

 _Well there is much to him then I know_ she thought.

As the carriage rolled on towards the mountains.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on the 26th /5/18


	3. escaping the village

Started it on 7/10/18

 **Title:** escaping the village

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Genre:** General

 **Rating:** GA

 **Intro:** Serafina is on her way to a new life with the sorcerer Amar and her good friend Astar

* * *

 

As they road on the long journey back to Amar’s home, Serafina gazed out of the window of the carriage and was musing about her new life away from the village part of her is extremely excited, yet another part of her was unsure of the unknown and she wondered weather or not she was doing the right thing. Sure, Amar seemed nice and gifted her with wonderful gifts, yet she didn’t know him well enough to her he was just a kind stranger who helped her get home 13 years ago even when she didn’t want to go home.

She also wondered if she was just using him to escape from her village life she didn’t know, feeling the coolness of the rose that hung from her neck she grabbed it and closed her eyes hoping it would give her the strength to start her new life. “Serafina are you alright dear?” she heard Astar asked. Opening her eyes, she looked at the woman and smiled “yes I’m. I’m fine why?” she answered, she felt Amar’s eyes on her, “well Serafina you are holding onto the rose pretty tight are you nervous” he asked her softly.

She looked at him shyly but didn’t know what to say, some how he could tell how she was feeling, letting go of the rose she looked at her palm only to see marks on her palm were the rose had dug into her skin. “May I?” asked Amar. Serafina gave him a smile and let him look at her hand she felt a tingling sensation run up and down her spine as he touches her hand, this is the first time the pair had touched. He looked over her hand only to see crescent shaped marks, “those will fade, watch how tight you hold the rose OK?” he advised, she gave a shy smile and shifted in her seat to get more comfortable.

“It’s still a long way off yet Serafina why don’t you take a nap?” Amar offered.

Since Astar sat in front of Serafina on the same seat as her employer but down the other end, the maiden had the whole seat to herself and stretched out and lay down. moments later just after she closed her eyes, they flew open as she felt something soft under her head. Serafina moved to see it was a cushion under her head. She then locked eyes with Amar he smiled and nodded to her, Serafina returned the smile shyly and lay her head back down and closed her eyes

* * *

 

*******Many Hours later*******

High noon had arrived when the carriage rolled on though ion gates and into a large courtyard of the castle, Amar smiled at the sleeping form of his new ward, he did not wish to wake her but had no choice, so he shook her shoulder gently and said softly “Serafina its time to wake dear one we have arrived.” Serafina’s eyes fluttered open, to see Amar’s purple eyes and kind smile looking back at her, “oh” said Serafina sitting up she stretched and yawns, “Oh excuse me” she says covering her mouth.

“It’s quite alright dear” he tells her he helps her to stand she gathers up her small pouch of belongings, Amar helps her exit the carriage before turning to help Astar out he snapped his fingers and Astar’s belongings teleported to her suite in the east wing. Before walking Serafina and Astar into the castle.

* * *

Serafina was astonished by the beauty of the castle and she had only just seen the entrance way the walls were lined with beautiful painted landscapes of places she had never seen Amar saw her astounding look and smiled, “there is lots more to see so come along” he calls to her.  Serafina stops and looks up to see Amar and Astar are a few paces ahead of her, so lifting up the ends of her dress she hastily makes her way to them and they continue on until they get to the hall with grand staircases in a north east west south direction. “Serafina I have made rooms up in each wing of this castle just for you,”

Serafina blushed and fidgeted  she had never had ANYBODY go though so much trouble just for HER, “thank you  but you needn’t to trouble yourself so much” she said softly, Amar walked up and took her hand, “dear you deserve everything I can give you I promised you a better life and I intend to fulfil that promise, you may choose which ever you want as your own but bear in mind Astar stays in a suite in the east wing   and my own suite is in the south wing” said Amar.

Serafina took a moment to think about it and finally answered, “I’d like the north wing please,” “then the North wing is what you shall have” Amar answered before turning to Astar.  “It’s been a long journey so go rest up and I’ll see you for dinner”

“If you insist master” she says he nods, Astar walks over to Serafina and hugs her, “it’s been a long day for you my dear so might I suggest a few hours of sleep for you as well” Astar suggests before kissing the maiden’s forehead in a motherly way.

“I will try but with the way I’m feeling I’m not sure I’ll get much” Serafina replies.

Astar curtsies to her master before turning and making her way up the east staircase after watching the woman leave, Amar turned to his new ward, and held out his arm to her. “Shall we my dear?” he asked. Serafina smiled and shyly slipped her arm though her new guardian’s, together they took the north wing staircase up to her room on the way he spoke about his own life Serafina was surprised that they shared a similar life story yet hearing about her Guardian’s life story she began to hope that her own would get just as better.

 _Well this is my first step I escaped my village now I have to believe that my life will get better_ she thought to herself as they stopped just outside a door.

“This will be your suite I hope its to your liking” he says before opening the double doors, Serafina’s eyes widened in wonderment and shock as she walked further into the room the room was coloured in walnut from rafters to floor

“My word you could fit my mothers’ home into this room a lot more then once”

Amar smiled.

There was  wooden bench covered in sheepskin and wool set in the room and a long wooden table set in front  a fireplace behind the bench already stocked with wood,  the windows were wide and long with benches to sit on,  Serafina slowly walked over to the bench and reached out to touch it to her it felt soft kind what she imagined a cloud might feel like, slowly she took a seat the texture  felt heavenly and so soft on her skin  then something caught her eye  a it was a carved canopied structure  that Serafina had never seen before and it was cream in colour  slowly she got off her bench and made her way over to it.

“Amar what is this” she asked him as she reach out to touch the object, Amar smiled and walked over to her laying his hand on her shoulder, “this is your BED my dear” Serafina whirled around her eyes nearly popped out of her head, “my be…bed” she stammered he nodded yet saw how shaken she was, “here my dear take a seat” he said lifting her up and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Take a deep breath Serafina it’s OK I know your overwhelmed with everything I’m sorry this has upset you I just wanted you to have the best that I could give you” he said softly.

Serafina nodded.

“You didn’t ……up…. upset me…. I’m grateful for …. everything” she said though her tears.

“Then what is it?” he asked taking her hands with one hand and wiping her eyes with the other.

“I don’t…. deserve all this ……. it’s too beautiful…… it can’t be for me…. it can’t be real” she says while trying to slow her breathing.

Amar’s purple eyes softened,  and took her by the shoulders “but it is for you Serafina everything here is for you” he tells her, before giving her a hug that ONE hug of kindness broke something in Serafina  and she began sobbing, hearing the anguished sobs made Amar furious he closed his eyes for a second but when he opened them again purple lighting flashed within his eyes. He held Serafina until she calmed down, after a few minuets she pulled away and he wipe her tears yet again.

“OK those are the last tears I want you to shed Serafina forget your old life there is only Happiness from here on out I want to see you smiling, your face lighting up in joy” he tells her, Serafina smiled.  “The only time that’s happened is when your gifts appeared on my birthday” she says while sniffling. Amar handed her a cloth to blow her nose, afterwards he lifted off the bed and set her own her feet, “I’ll let you get settled” he said he then snapped his fingers and to Serafina amazement a tub of water appeared near the bay window.

“Serafina I know the room doesn’t look like much now but I left it that way so you can make it the way you wish with any coloured draping’s you like, also that is warm water in the tub you will no longer be taking cold baths it will keep warm until you are ready to use it now I’ve made a few dresses and night-shifts for you but later we’ll talk about you choosing what colour and fabric you want to have your clothing made of and then Astar will make them for you”

“Bathe dress and rest I will see you later at Dinner my dear” with that Amar bows and leaves the room, afterwards Serafina slowly walks around the room before making her way over to her ‘bed’ it felt really strange and surreal to Serafina to think that the object in front of her was a bed, she had never see one like it before. It was to large and high that she knew she would never be able to climb up and then to the left side of the bed she noticed steps and smiled Serafina saw the sun reflect off of something and turned to see a floor length mirror this one made of polished obsidian and framed in the same coloured walnut wood as the rest of the walls.

Walking over she began removing her old life clothes before walking over to the tub and climbing in Serafina sighed she had never felt water so warm before in her life, lowering her self down the water came up to her neck she rests her head back and closed her eyes she felt like she was in haven.

After 20 minutes of just soaking up the warmth of the water she washed and got out drying herself off with a long piece of linin and making her way over to the closet where she saw many beautiful dresses and comfortable looking linen nightdress’s slipping on a night dress Serafina made her way over to her bed and began unpacking her knapsack smiling as she pulled out the gifts she was given and putting them around the room lastly she picked up her first ever gift Amar gave her the doll. Setting the snap sack under the bed she climbed the steps and climbed under the wool furs, “Oh this is heaven” Serafina whispered right before closing her eyes.

* * *

When Serafina woke next she groans and stretches yet when she opens her eyes, she bolts up she couldn’t see anything it was all dark, suddenly she hears light knocking on the door and Astar’s voice from behind said door as it was so silent Serafina had jumped at the sound of the knocking. “Serafina dear are you up?” the woman asked. The woman heard a mummer from her young charge, and then asked, “may I come in?”    

“Hmmm come… in” Serafina said though a yawn. Moments later the door opened Astar smiled and walked further into the room closing the door behind her, before making her way over and lighting the candles seeing light from Astar’s candle Serafina sees the outline of an unfamiliar and very LARGE room suddenly the events come crashing back to her when she hears Astar ‘s voice. “Come my dear night has already fallen you must get up and dressed before dinner”

Serafina’s eyes widened and looked to the window to see nothing but black outside, _I can’t believe I slept the whole afternoon,_ she shakes her head to rid herself of her thoughts, before pulling back the covers and makes her way down the steps.  On her way to the closet she removed her nightwear, Serafina took down a simple dark red gown with a black underskirt, that matched the black trimmings around the collar and the sleeve cuffs as well as the black sash around the waist of the dress. Astar helped her dress then asked how she would like her hair.

“Braided and tied together please” said Serafina. The woman smiled and began to brush the maidens long brown hair before braiding her long locks and tying them together, Serafina turned around and looked back over her shoulder to see how her hair looked. Looking back at the woman Serafina smiled, “thank you Astar its beautiful.”

“You are welcome my dear now come along,” turning Serafina follows Astar out of her bedchamber down the corridor down the north wing steps though the many twist and turns of the corridors until finally they came to double doors.

Astar opened the doors and lead Serafina into the Dinning hall where they saw Amar sitting at the head of the table seeing his new ward enter the room Amar stood up and made his way over, “good evening” said Amar bowing then taking Serafina hand and kissing the back of it, seeing her charge safely with her master Astar left to check on the Dinner. Meanwhile Serafina blushed at his attention and gave a curtsy “My Lord” she said formally, “no need to be formal Serafina” he tells her.

The maiden smiled and greeted him again “good evening Amar.” The sorcerer smiled, “much better let me escort you to the table” he then took her hand and walked her to the table sitting the young maiden on his right before taking his own seat again. “I must say red really suites you my dear, but I also think midnight blue would also look really good” said Amar commenting on the gown which was one of the new dresses he had magicked up for her. Serafina bit her bottom lip yet smiled, “thank you” she said softly

“I remember you offering to get new fabrics and that I could choose what ones I would like to have gowns made for me” she saw Amar nod, “I remember” he says, “however where are we going to go, I do not wish to go back to my village for the fabrics”  as they were talking they did not notice, Astar walk back in with their meal until she spoke,

“Forgive my interruption Master but I can take her back to my own village here within the mountains and we can go looking for fabrics” said Astar. They turn and looked at the woman, “that is generous of you Astar and I will give you the money to buy the fabric” said Amar.

“Thank you Master” said Astar setting the meals down in front of the them before leaving only to be stopped by Serafina, “Are you not joining us Astar?” the maiden asked, the woman smiled, “no my dear I've already had my evening meal” Replied Astar. “Oh OK” said Serafina. She then looked down at her plate and her eyes widened “goodness I’ve never in all my life seen so much food, I hope I can eat it all.”

Amar chuckled, “eat as much as you can my dear” with that he picked up his fork and began eating Serafina followed suit. After dinner Serafina lent back in her seat and let out a great sigh, “OK I don’t think I’ll need another meal for a month.”

Once again Amar chuckled, “would you like something to drink there is a choice of mead or wine?” he offered, “I’ve never had either we only drink either water or milk which was not so often” said Serafina as she looked down at her lap in shame at how pitiful her life was back then. Amar gave her a sad look which Serafina did not catch before ringing a bell, moments later Astar entered, “yes Master” she answered, “bring in two goblets fill one with wine and the other with mead and I will take my usual wine” said Amar.

“Yes sir” said Astar. So, she turns leaving the dining hall, “I was thinking after your trip to Astar’s Village I could give you a tour of the grounds tomorrow if you’d like” Amar offered.

“I’d like that a lot thank you” Serafina replied.

Moment later Astar returned with a tray and three goblets she set the tray down and first handed her master his wine then set the two other goblets in front of her young charge, “thank you Astar” said Serafina, Astar turns to her master and says, “if that is all master, I will retire for the night.”

“Goodnight to you Astar” says Amar.

The woman turns to Serafina, “Serafina you may not spot it but there is a cord by your bedroom door it magically connects to my room so pull that when you are ready to go to bed and I’ll come help you to change” said Astar. “Thank you Astar” said Serafina, Astar bid her young charge and her master one final good night before leaving.

“So, which of these drinks is which?” asked Serafina. “the honey colour drink is mead and the red, is the wine” Amar replied. Lifting the goblet of wine she took a sip before swallowing, he saw her grimace, “so that is a no on the wine” said Amar who reached over and moved the wine goblet away Serafina then reached for the goblet of mead unfortunately she took a bigger gulp but was not expecting the dink to be so sweet Serafina coughed and splatted “that’s….sweet” she crocked.

“It is my dear” said Amar, after clearing her throat she tried the drink again this time taking a smaller sip, “what do you think of it now?” asked Amar, Serafina set the goblet down and turns to Amar, “better I like the mead the best” said Serafina taking another mouthful. Once the goblets where empty Serafina stood up, Amar after lighting a candle, walked her back to her room, standing outside her bedchamber in the north wing Serafina turned to her guardian. “Good night Amar said Serafina. Amar picked up her hand and kissed it “good night my dear sleep well” he hands her the candle and then turns and leaves. Serafina turns around and enters her bedchamber she lifts up her candle and spots the cord and pulls it. A few moment later she heard noises, lifting her candle she was shocked to see a wall move, moments later she saw Astar emerging from behind the wall, “you have secret passages in the castle?” Serafina asked.

The woman smiled and walked over to the young maiden and helped her undress and get into her linen nightdress, Serafina turned and smiled, “thank you Astar I’ll see you tomorrow” she hugged the woman before watching her leave, the same way she came, though the secret passage.

Serafina turned walked over to her bed and up the steps crawling under the wool furs and resting her head on the pillow and falling right to sleep.

RCS

* * *

  Finished it on the 15th /11/18 


	4. A trip to the mountain village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: hey i want to thank the 11 people who have view this Story those 11 hits made me smile i did not think people would be so interested in my original stories so thank you they mean a lot i hope you enjoy this long awaited next chapter also I've already written part of the next chapter so i look forward to more hits and maybe a comment kudos or bookmark along the way whatever you choose i will be grateful and hope you enjoy this chapter

Started it on 16th /11/18

 **Title:** A trip to the mountain village  

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Genre:** general

 **Rating:** GA

 **Intro:** Serafina is settling in well she is also eager to start decorating her room and picking out fabrics for new gowns

* * *

 

The morning was bright the sunlight streamed into Serafina’s room, the young maiden eyes flutter open and smiled, she turned to the windows and her smile widened when she remembered what today was, pulling back the fur she descended down the steps and over to the cord, pulling said cord, Serafina turned and waited. She smiled when she saw the wall move and Astar dressed in a simple sand colored dress and matching boots her silver hair tied up in a bun. “Do you wish to bathe before breakfast?” asked Astar. Serafina looked out the window “Today looks to be very warm so I’ll wait until after we get back.” The older woman nodded and went to get her clothing only to have Serafina call out, “Astar is there a midnight blue dress in the closet.”

The woman looked though the dresses and found the midnight blue dress, “yes dear, there is a midnight blue linin dress would you like to wear that to the village?” asked Astar, “ yes please” said Serafina, bringing the gown over Astar draped the dress over the mirror then assisted Serafina with undressing then help the maiden dress and slip her feet into matching boots before kneeling to tie the laces, “the boots would feel more comfortable for the rugged mountain pathways we need to walk to get to the village then a pair of everyday footwear” said Astar. “thanks for the advice” said Serafina. After putting Serafina’s hair up in a Lace Braided Bun they left the room making their way down the hall and staircase.

Amar looked up as only Serafina entered the dinning hall  Astar had gone to the kitchen to start on breakfast, “my dear maiden  you look lovely this morning” said Amar as he got up from his chair. Serafina smiled and gave a curtsy in thanks. Amar smiled and shook his head, he took her hand and led her over to her chair  he pushed her in and took his own seat, “so are you excited about today?” asked Amar.

“Yes, very much I’ve never been to another village before” said Serafina, “well enjoy yourself and tell me all about it when you get back,” said Amar. “You’re not coming?” asked Serafina, she felt disappointment settle in her heart, “no Serafina unfortunately I need to do a few things here” he told her, he could not tell her the real reason for not going with as it was a surprise for her.

Just then Astar walked in with their breakfast,  she made her way over and set the tray down and handed them each a bowl and goblet, “Mead?” asked Serafina taking the goblet Astar handed her. “Of cause dear”  after delivering their breakfast Astar left to clean up only to stop in the doorway and turn, “Serafina we will be leaving after breakfast.”

The maiden nodded.

Serafina ate in silence as did Amar when she finished, she stood up and curtsied, “Here let me walk you out to the carriage” said Amar Serafina nodded she took his arm and they walked out meeting Astar in the entrance hall. Amar escorted both of them out into the courtyard  he then clicked his tongue, moment later, Serafina heard the sound of hooves and the sound of charge wheels along the pavement there once again was the coach-less carriage. When the carriage stopped Amar  open the door and helped both inside Serafina stood just inside the carriage and turned back to face Amar, the Sorcerer gave his young ward a soft smile and cupped her cheek “I look forward to tales of your adventures and what you got up to and of all the new fabrics you have brought” in the end Serafina gave him a soft smile before stepping into the carriage and sat  by the window closest to Amar. He handed Astar a large pouch full of coins and closed the door. The carriage rolled on  Serafina hung out the window and waved he smiled and lifts his hand seeing the carriage roll out of the western gates towards Astar’s Village, Amar turned and walked back into the castle ready to start in on  Serafina’s surprise.

Meanwhile Serafina sat back in her seat and looked out the window  the carriage rolled on for miles and miles until at last it stopped, “we are here already? asked Serafina opening the door and stepping out “in a way” Astar replies, Serafina looked at her with confusion, “what do you mean?” Astar walked Serafina over to a  rocky pathway and pointed down in between the mountains, “we have to go there” said Astar, peering down Serafina saw a village nestled between the mountains. “Whoa that is a long walk glad you told me to wear boots this morning”  said Serafina.

“Come on then dear let’s get going” said Astar.

So together they made their way down the rocky steep and winding path  they had to stop a few times for Serafina as she was not used to such hikes,

* * *

         

****** SOME TIME LATER******

 They finally got to the village  Serafina looked around in wonder there were stalls setup with merchants selling their trade it was more like a market place then anything and so different then back in her home village when people had to LEAVE the village to sell anything rather then have a market place within the village it was also much bigger then her old village as they walked around, Astar began telling Serafina all about the village when suddenly Serafina spots a merchant selling some beautiful silks and other fabrics, Astar stopped talking when she noticed Serafina wasn’t listening in fact she was staring  at fabrics not far from where they now stood, Astar smiled and looked down at her, “would you like to have a look at this one as there are many more fabric stalls here.”

“Yes please” said Serafina.

Together they walked over to the stall where Serafina browses though the fabrics on display, “anything I can help you with?” asked the merchant  “yes, I’m looking for some darker fabrics do you have any midnight blue like the colour I’m wearing any dark purple crimson charcoal grey amber silver Serafina was showed the different dark fabrics.

After she got the ones, she wanted Astar paid for them with the coins Amar had given her they continued fabric shopping until they got all the dark colour fabric Serafina wanted, with fabrics in hand they stopped off in a small Inn for lunch of broth, I must say Serafina you brought a lot of the darker colored fabrics” Astar comments.

“I’m comfortable in dark colours then I ever would be in bright colours,”  Serafina replies Astar nodded after lunch they leave the inn, “Astar is there any place that sells footwear and cloaks?” asked Serafina.

“Yes, they do come this way” said Astar grabbing the young maiden’s hand and walking her though the crowed of people  and over to another area of the markets were beautiful cloaks of all colours hung and footwear laid out on display  once again Serafina browsed the stall until she saw the cloaks and footwear, she wanted   she tried the footwear she liked to make sure the fit before buying them. With her items in bag Astar looked at the young maiden, “Serafina dear is there anything else you wish to do?” asked Astar “I have loved being in your village Astar thank you for taking me here to get the fabrics foot wear and cloaks I wanted but I would really like to return to the castle and show Amar what I brought and to explore the grounds of the castle” said Serafina.

Astar nodded, “very well then dear let us return to the castle,” she again took Serafina’s hand and guides her though  the crowed  and made their way out of the village and up the rocky steep and winding path  and just  before they had to stop a few times so Serafina could rest, “oh boy my feet are killing me.”

“We are almost there Serafina look” said Astar,  Serafina look up to see they were indeed almost to the top of the path pulling herself to her feet once more, the pair continued up the path.

Seeing the carriage not far from her Serafina sighs with relief making their way over to the carriage Astar opens the door  and motions for Serafina to get in first, the Maiden smiled and stepped up into the carriage followed by Astar who closed the door behind her. The pair took a seat and felt the carriage move, Serafina sleepily watched everything pass by from the window.

* * *

It didn’t take long  before Serafina saw the castle, as they passed through the gates her face lit up when she saw Amar waiting on the steps, the carriage pulled up by the stairs Serafina flung the door open almost tripping as she stepped out, “steady on dear” said Amar stopping her fall by placing a hand on her shoulder while Astar wraps her arm around the maiden.  Serafina smiles at both seeing that she has her balance, Astar removes her arm and Amar  holds out his hand helping her step off before doing the same  for Astar together they make their way up the stairs into the castle from there they  make their way to the sitting room a place Serafina had not yet seen.

* * *

 

Entering  the sitting room Serafina turned around as she entered trying to see it all at once there was tall windows with comfortable window nooks that faced out to the east  side of the grounds the folding chairs was Ash-wood covered in leather for comfort. There was dark fabrics that donned the walls a fire place just off to the left side, all in all Serafina thought she could feel really at home in this room it was warm and inviting, making there way over to the long bench also covered in leather for comfort Serafina sat down with Amar on her right while Astar sat in a folding chair on Serafina’s left. Astar handed Serafina her satchel.

“Would you like to see the fabrics?” asked Serafina. “I’d love to dear” said Amar. Serafina took out the fabrics from her satchel and showed her guardian them, “theses colour’s will suit you very well” said Amar. I also have cloaks and footwear to go with each fabric” said Serafina. “While clearly looks like you had a great time” said Amar.

“I did I really did however entering and exiting the village was tough I’ve never had to walk that far before the path was long winding and in parts steep,  by the end I was so tired” said Serafina, “you do look a little worn out my dear but before you go rest I have something to show you will you come with me?” asked  Amar.

Serafina nodded and stood up.

“Here Serafina I’ll take your satchel and get started on making your dresses” said Astar who began carefully folding the fabrics and putting them in the satchel, Amar walked Serafina out of the sitting room  though the castle towards the north wing.

* * *

Entering the north wing they made their way up the long stairs until they came to her chambers Serafina gave him a look before he opened the door and entered her chambers. Still giving him a confused look Serafina entered she watched him walk over to the side of her bed and pull-down  squad section  of the wall  she was surprised to see a latch  pulling the latch down her eyes widened as the wall moved aside, he turns and looked back to see a shock look on her face.

“OK Just HOW many secret passages are in this Castle?” asked Serafina walking over to him, Amar chuckled and ushered her into the secret passage, they walked for what Serafina felt like was a mile until the came to a winding staircase,  “oh after the amount of walking I’ve done today I’m going to have to soak my feet for hours” Serafina complained before starting her long trek UP the winding stair case.

* * *

 

Once at the top Serafina was greeted by a door she gave Amar a confused look all the sorcerer did was smile and nod towards the door, “go inside my dear” placing a hand on the door latch she pulled it down and pushed the door  open and walked in followed by Amar. What she saw surprised her greatly that tears gather in her eyes, Amar had set up a small school room for her to learn to read and write a desk sat next to the window on the other side lay a book case filled with books. In front of her lay an  easel stand and upon it lay a black writing slab slowly turning tears trickling from her eyes, Amar saw her beaming smile before she jumped into his arm hugging him for dear life whispering Thank you over and over again though her tears.

After some time Serafina let go and looked up a him her smile never left her face he smiled wiped her tears kissed her forehead and led her over to her desk by the window he showed her the secret of lifting the top of the desk like a lid it was then she saw  it held a bundle o parchments ink pots and quills along with a small knife. “You can store your writing objects in here” he tells her.

“Can we start my lesson now?” she asked eagerly.

 Amar chuckled “alright my dear we will start with your writing as it will help when you start your reading lessons” he said walking to the black slab he waved his hand and a writing want appeared between his fingers. Serafina was enchanted this was the first time she had SEEN her guardian use magic, Amar chuckled at seeing  the wonder on his young wards face. So, for the rest of the late afternoon Serafina for the first time in her 17 years of life learned her ABC.  Amar stopped at sun down  saying that they should make their way back down to the great hall for their evening meal  when they walked back into Serafina’s room they saw Astar walking in from the passage way from her own room her arms full of the loveliest gowns she had ever seen. “Good evening Master, Serafina my dear, by the look of pure happiness you liked the surprise” said Astar.  “Did you know that Amar was gifting me with a school chamber in my very own tower that connects with my bedchamber I knew he had a gift for you but he did not tell me what it was, “So he gifted you with a school chamber did he?” asked Astar “yes and now I get to learn to read and write” Serafina whooped rocking back on her heels. Astar smiled and finished  putting the gowns away “we did forget linin for you but the night shift master gift for you as well as your small clothes which I had made for you should be enough.”

Serafina nodded she then turned to Amar who closed the hidden entrance “if you’ll excuse me Amar I’d like to bathe and change before our evening meal” said Serafina. Amar nodded snapped his fingers and a marble tub appeared in a corner of the room filed with steaming hot water Serafina’s eyes widened yet smiled, Amar bowed to her “I bid you ladies good evening” he said before making his way out of Serafina’s chambers.  

Astar put the gowns away and took out Serafina’s night shift and small clothes  along with a beautiful midnight blue gown before helping Serafina undress ad helped her into the tub Serafina washed the day away from her body and hair then  stepped out.

“I’ll empty the tub later my dear” said Aster who began helping her dress, once dressed Astar brushed Serafina’s hair, “how would you like your hair this evening dear” she asked the young maiden. "just leave it down please” said Serafina Astar nodded. Together the pair left Serafina’s chambers.  Serafina after stepping off the north tower steps went to the sitting room  to do more exploring while Astar went to the kitchen to do the evening meal.

RCS

* * *

Finished it on the 7th/4/19          


	5. Misery in the mist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: i apologise for 3 month long wait I've been trying to Finish one story at a time AND finish off unfinished Chapters i also apologise for this chapter being so short as i just wanted to give the readers an insight of what Sienna was going though so there wasn't much plot and not that much to put into the story

Started it on 22nd /4/19

 **Title:** Misery in the mist

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Genre:** angst  

 **Rating:** GA

 **Intro:** Serafina maybe enjoying the leisure of her new life her mother however is not especially after hearing how her own child was treated by the other children

* * *

******2  weeks later******

Its been a few weeks since  Serafina came to live with her boss Astar and HER boss Serafina’s guardian Angel the sorcerer  Amar, Serafina had a comfortable morning routine, get up  bathe and dress with Astar’s help then to go to the library that Amar showed her after her first reading lesson. To continue her reading lesson on her own until the morning meal.

After breaking her fast  with Amar, together they would head back to her chambers and though the secret passage in her room to the tower which Amar had set up for her as a school room and she would continue her lesson in writing and reading until midday when they would break for their midday meal.

Over the course of her stay Amar and Astar could see a change in  the young Maiden she was a lot happier and she was growing to a healthy weight considering she was almost skin and bone when they both first met her at the age of 3 and 12.  After her mid-day meal she would spend a few hours outside wondering the grounds which Amar gave her a tour of the day after her  day out with Astar to the mountain  village and enjoying the sun with no worries of being picked on or pushed to the ground like back home. Before going back inside and back to her school tower to continue her lesson.  

* * *

 

**Mist Valley******

Meanwhile Miles and Miles away from the castle back in her home village it had been 2 weeks since her youngest child Serafina defied her order and went with the strange man that showed up on her birthday. Sienna had not been the same since, so she left Caesars employment and began helping out old Lady, Eloise an elderly woman sewing clothes for the poor children of the village. Her pay was less then what she was used to, but she didn’t mind as she was only caring for herself now.

She left Caesar because she realised to late mind you that her work for the lord took up WAY too much of her time from the home. Yet she was furious with the man who took her child it was only now as she sewed a shirt that she remembered WHERE she had seen him before, he came to her home when Serafina was 3 and lectured  her on neglecting her child. How he had known what went on with her family she still did not know.

Sienna sighed heavily.

Eloise reached over and squeezed her hand; Sienna smiled and went back to her sewing.

* * *

Around noon Sienna left to return to her home for lunch  of corn muffins fruit and nuts  with her lunch in hand  Sienna made her way to Serafina’s room and sat on the girl’s straw bed  and let the tears fall. As she ate her lunch, she stared across the room but wasn’t really, Sienna shook her head and sighed finishing her meal she left Serafina’s room, then left her home and made her back to Eloise.

* * *

Entering the lady’s home, the elderly woman looked up from her own lunch and her sewing to see Sienna the woman demeanor had not change she still looked sorrowful. All Eloise did was pat the empty stool Sienna had occupied earlier, after Sienna took her seat again Eloise spoke.

“Sienna child I know you blame yourself for Serafina wanting to leave  but think of it this way her life will be enriched wherever she is now, you have told me of what little you know of the man who your daughter went with and he sounds like a high ranking noble. You miss her yes but your upset because she didn’t choose the path YOU wanted for her, you wanted her with  Caesar’s son that way she will remain in Mist valley” said Eloise. Sienna glared at the elderly woman, “unlike my two oldest daughters Serafina would never be able to cope in the world outside this village.” 

“That maybe so but you never noticed how miserable she was I noticed Astar noticed  an obviously the noble who took her noticed somehow, but you her own mother never did,  your daughters your older ones they were built for marriage and mother hood but Serafina my dear although at a marriageable age is still young at heart   she wants to make her own choices. Let her see the world yes very unconventional  for a maiden but Serafina doesn’t want simple at lease not the simple you are trying to give her she has a strong will and a mind of her own I do not think any man could handle her really, yes she may be an illiterate, but that is not her fault it is the fault of Cadillac the old hag of a school teacher, goodness know if I had any schooling I would have taught the girl myself, but alas she was bullied for being illiterate and slow and abnormal in the eyes of the other children no wonder she was so desperate to leave.” Sienna sat there in shock hearing how others had noticed her child’s misery, yet she did not, shocked her.

 _Well of course you didn’t you were never around_ said an inner voice, finally tears fell from her eyes knowing now how much her daughter suffered and how clueless she was too busy working for  Caesar to noticed and now Serafina wasn’t here so that she could make it up to her child. Setting her work aside  Sienna put her face in her hands  and cried. Eloise sighed, “go home dear you’re not in the best state right now to be working.” Sienna sighed and stood up, nodding to Eloise Sienna left the woman’s home.

* * *

 

Sienna wondered the village, she only stopped  when one of the maidens who bullied  Serafina  called out, “hey where is Serafina?”  asked Liliana, “we heard Lord Caesar’s son Ari left 2 week ago to marry someone else guess he didn’t want to marry a dumb maiden like Serafina “said Titania. Senna swallowed but calmly spoke to the girls, “Serafina isn’t here in fact she is in a much better place living a happier life away from small minded maidens like you she rose much higher than a lord’s son”

With that Sienna left the girl speechless and continued on with her walk, she walked the village  until she came upon the field of wildflowers  wondering deep into the field Senna sat down at the same spot where 2 weeks ago, they held a small gathering to celebrate Serafina’s 17th birthday. Taking a seat on the ground she began to make flower crowns like she did when her 3 older daughters were little but by the time Serafina came she was to tied most days with now taking care of 4 kids on her own to have ANY fun time with her youngest child and then she began working as well which meant she had no time at all for her youngest. Tears slipped out of her eyes as she continued making crowns out of the flowers. Time flew by and by the time she looked up the sky had already darkened to twilight.

* * *

 

Picking up her flower crown she made her way back to her home, rubbing her arms from the cold winds. Entering her home she headed to her Daughter’s room and lade the flower crowns down on the straw bed, before making her to her own bed and changing into her nightwear and placing a cloak over herself  she exits her home and walks to the lake were she made her own daughter bathe in. Sitting on a rock close to the waters edge  she wraps the cloak around herself and lets the tears fall as the moonlight shine though the trees and onto the surface of the clear blue lake.

 _Come home sweetheart I miss you so much_ Sienna thought. As memories of her neglect of her youngest child washed over her.

RCS

* * *

 Finished it on 31st/7/19 


	6. Magical Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: ANY Negative unhelpful comment like complaining how I've portrayed the Characters PLEASE I ask readers to not review my stories,  
> If you're commenting on my stories JUST to ask a Question or Run story idea’s by me please, don’t comment at all I’m not interested in writing out other people’s idea’s for Stories I have WAY to many idea’s for myself so I’m making a suggestion to ALL out there you want a story idea written down write the story yourself become a writer yourself all question type comment EG asking if I’m interested in writing other people ideas/ or weather if be interested writing crossover pairing with show movie Anime or book character I've never seen or read with one i do know, or if i take request for a story will be Deleted
> 
> I'm here to write for myself sure you if like my stories that’s great and I thank you but i will NOT be writing or taking request from others who want me to write what they like  
> ************************************************************************  
> Clan's of Element  
> Fire mountain – phoenix dragons Chimeras (two heads, one a lion the other a goat (with one horn) a pair of colossal wings and a tail equipped with a serpent's head my description of the Chimera is taken from the movie Wrath of the titans )  
> Undertow – mermaid/ merman, sirens Nessie sea serpent’s nymph giant seahorses  
> The terrain – centres hinds unicorns Cyclops Dwarf  
> The sky clan – griffin winged elves Pegasus harpies  
> The Forest clan– imps fairies gnome Leprechaun

Started it on 16th/ 9/19

 **Title:** Magical Journey

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Genre:** fantasy

 **Rating:** GA

 **Intro:** a month has passed and Serafina feels freer now then she has ever been and has come a long way in her reading and writing skills so much so that Amar as decided to teach her something else Magic

* * *

 

The morning was warm bright and very sunny, Serafina dressed in a simple charcoal gown was in joying her morning meal outside under a fig tree, while reading a book about a young apprentice, sorceress and started to wonder whether or not, Amar would teach her magic. “You’ve come a long way with your reading dear I’m proud of you,” Serafina jumped a little and turn to see Amar who now knelt before her. 

“Oh, I’m sorry my dear I didn’t mean to startle you” said Amar, brushing the hair back from her eyes, Serafina smiled, “that is alright I guess I was so deep in my reading that anything would have startled me,” Atem took a seat beside her and asked, “So Serafina what are you reading today?” Serafina smiled, the book is about a young girl who becomes an apprentice to a sorcerer, I guess I can relate to the young girl a bit, she was called a freak for the gift of magic she possessed no one knew where her gift had come from you see the family’s, family tree history was lost long ago and in all sense  and I’m guessing over the generation’s they had forgotten the somewhere in their line was a Lord or a Lady that had magic as the young girl was born with the power  to conjure anything she wanted with just a thought,” Amar saw Serafina’s eyes light up with wonder.

Amar smiled, “I can see in your eyes you want to learn a bit of magic don’t you,” Serafina nodded with so much enthusiasm that had Amar chuckling, “alright then we’ll start after lunch now enjoy your morning my dear” he kissed her forehead stood up and made his way back to the castle. Serafina smiled dizzily at her book, setting it down, Serafina stood up and ran jumping and whooping happily, Astar who was in the kitchen washing the dishes of breakfast smiled, when she heard her young charge in such an upbeat mood.

“Morning master   I don’t need to ask how Serafina is doing this morning do I?” asked Astar when she saw Amar enter, the sorcerer chuckled, “no,” “so what has our young charge so excited this morning?” asked Astar, “I had offered to teach her a bit of magic”  said Amar. “Is that wise sir?” asked, Astar, “I believe she can handle  it besides she seemed so engrossed in the book about an  apprentice, sorceress  that she didn’t even know I was there until I spoke she seem quite enthralled  with the idea of magic and I could see in her eyes that she really wanted to learn about magic,” said Amar.

Astar lifted up an eyebrow, “did you read her mind because I KNOW that telepathy is one of the powers you have” “I didn’t read her mind I saw it in her eyes.” Moment later they heard running of feet then a door burst open, seconds later Serafina slid into the kitchen, “simmer down child” Astar gently scowled, Serafina bit her bottom lip and gave them both sheepish looks, Serafina walked over and placed her empty plate in the sink she went to start washing up until Astar spoke up, “leave that dear I’ll wash it up you on the other hand I hear is starting new lessons”  the grin Serafina gave lit up the kitchen, “yes Amar is going to teach me how to do magic.”

“Yes, I heard but Serafina you must listen to Master Amar learning magic can be dangerous if you do not mind your surroundings” Astar cautioned, Serafina nodded, “I will I promise” said Serafina. “Would you like to start now dear?” asked Amar, the Maiden nodded excitedly. Amar chuckled and held out his arm, Serafina took it eagerly Amar the strolled out of the kitchen and though his castle, Serafina noticed they were heading for her masters wing in the south side of the castle.

* * *

 

******Amar’s privet library, south wing******

Amar and Serafina made their way down the hall before Serafina Knew it they were standing outside large double doors, the sorcerer turned both handles and open the doors ,Serafina’s eyes widened when she followed Amar into the room, “this is my privet library” said Amar, “are all these book  full of magic?” asked Serafina. “Indeed, they are dear, which is why I need to stress to you that they are NEVER EVER to be taken from this room, you may come here anytime to learn and read up on magic, but they must never leave this room,” Amar informed her.

Serafina nodded in understanding.

Amar smiled brightly, “so let’s start with a few Different books as there are MANY types of magic in the world,  there is Elemental magic shape-shifting magic Telekinesis magic Telepathy magic, Necromancy, just to name a few the Character in your book would be classified as a conjurer, meaning she can conjure anything with her mind ” said Amar. He led her over to his long table and sat her down then with a snap of his fingers, about 30 books on a verity of different magics flew from the shelves and landed on the table in front of her.

Serafina jumped and her eyes widened, “what type of magic did you just use?” asked Serafina. Amar smiled, “it’s called Telekinesis the ability to move objects with your mind.” “How long did it take you to gather all these books?” asked Serafina, “1000 years or so” Amar replied, offhandedly, Serafina’s eyes widen so big they almost popped out of her head.

“1….1000 YEARS” Serafina shouts.

“Yes, my dear I don’t think I ever told you how old I ‘am have I?” asked Amar, “ah no I don’t…..don’t think you did” Serafina stammered, “I’m 2000 years old.”

Serafina’s jaw dropped, “ah how?” asked Serafina “I never figured out how but my theory is, it was an accidental and came from the first spell book I ever encountered and because I had no teacher and was learning from scratch maybe over time the magic seeped into my skin and changed my blood as I wasn’t born immortal” said Amar, “that won’t happen to me will it?” asked Serafina, “No dear I will be teaching you so you’ll make no mistakes that will turn you immortal.”

He saw Serafina give a sigh, “now shall we begin?” he asked. The maiden nodded, so they looked though the magical books Serafina listened as Amar explained about the types of magic in each book, yet he saw her eyes light up when she came to the Elements book.  “So, you are more interested in Elemental magic?” asked Amar, not taking her eyes off the book Serafina nodded, “OK well there are 5 basic elements water wood earth fire and air you can choice to learn 1 of the basic element or you can learn all 5.”

Serafina flipped through them until she landed on the Element fire, Amar was slightly worried at seeing the sinister grin Serafina was wearing as she stared at the flame illustration in the book, _however considering how her life was before I took her away it seems she would love to get revenge on her village with the use of fire,_ “gathering by the smile on your face you wish to learn fire magic?” asked Amar. Serafina turned to Amar “yes please I’d like to learn fire magic” said Serafina Amar nodded so with a snap of his fingers all books not containing Fire magic went back on the shelves. So, for the rest of the morning Serafina with Amar’s help read up on fire magic, and she began her lesson.

With a wave of his hand a candle appeared in front of Serafina, “Serafina dear I will help you with this until your emotions are more calm and so it doesn’t get out of hand and you burn my library down, after all Element magic is based on emotion” said Amar, Serafina blushed, “yes maybe its best you help me my emotions are not the best when I begin to think about my past” said Serafina.

Amar who was now standing behind her, could feel the heat of Serafina’s rage, “so what is it you wish me to do?” asked Serafina, “light   the candle with your fire magic,” Serafina bit her lip, Amar felt how nervous Serafina was, “but how?” asked Serafina. “Do it like you would blowing out a candle” Amar explained, Serafina nodded, taking a deep breath she let the heat of her rage fill her mind and blew on the candle……however although she lit the candle she also melted said candle.

Serafina looked back over her shoulder with a nervous smile, Amar gave her a calming smile, “don’t worry Serafina you’ll get it dear; now shall we try again?” he asked, Serafina nodded, so the maiden tried again and again to light the candle with her breath unfortunately over and over again she melts the candle, “OK one LAST try for today however they were so engrossed with their lesson that they never notice the time, until Astar knocks on the door.  Serafina so startled from the sound, looked up from trying to light the candle and missed her target, with the breath of fire that was meant to be just an amber shot out of her mouth like a dragon breathing fire, that was now heading towards the door.

Amar sprang into action teleporting between the door with the unsuspecting Astar behind it and the flame, he caught the head of the flame with one hand and doused the flame as a whole when he closed his hand around it. He looked up at Serafina, the poor maiden was in the grip of fear at the hurt of hurting someone, Amar gave her a reassuring smile before turning and opening the door.

“Good afternoon Astar” Amar greeted, stepping aside to let the woman in, “how is your lesson going, Serafina?” asked Astar walking in and over to her young charge setting down her mid-day meal, “ah hard because my of emotion as I have decided to learn the Elemental magic of fire, and elemental magic is based on emotion ” said Serafina softly.  “we have had a few mishaps, but I think she is doing well” said Amar.

“Were will you have yours sir?” asked Astar, “I’ll join Serafina here Astar” said Amar, Astar nodded and set the second plate down across from Serafina, nodded and left  the library, Amar turned to Serafina, “I’ll be back dear”  the 17 year old nodded and watched him leave Serafina picked up and took a bite of egg. Amar caught up to Astar, “yes master what can I do for you?” asked the woman.

“I’m taking Serafina on a journey to the clans of Element, could you pack us our supper as I’m not too sure if we will be back in time?” asked Amar, “of cause sir I’ll get on it right away, when do you expect to leave?” asked Astar.

“After we’ve had our meal.”  Astar nodded, “I’ll get on it right away,” “thank you” said Amar before heading back to the library, when he entered he saw Serafina at the table reading while eating, a magic book or are you continuing the book you were reading this morning?” Serafina looked up and saw Amar taking a seat across from her, “oh ah my book I was reading earlier” Serafina replied, Amar took a sip of his drink, “Serafina after our meal would you like to join me on a journey,?” asked Amar, “what type of journey?” asked Serafina. “A magical one I’m going to take you to see a magical world known as the clans of Element, it is a world full of magical creature of the 5 elements are you interested?” asked Amar, “yes I am this sounds so interesting what are the worlds and what creatures live there?” asked Serafina.

Amar smiled, “there are 5 worlds all based on the Elements we have Fire mountain, Undertow, the Terrain, the Winds and the Forest, as for knowing what creatures live there well you’ll have to wait and see.”  Serafina looked at him and pouted, making Amar chuckle, “don’t you like surprises dear?” he asked her.

“Your surprise gifts were wonderful so yes I don’t mind surprises as long as they come from you” Serafina answered, Amar smiled they continued their meal afterwards Amar and Serafina left the library. With a wave of his hand he had one of her new cloaks in hand a dark blue one, “it might get a bit chilli up in the air and later on as I’m unsure how long we will be there” said Amar placing the cloak about her shoulders.

They made their way out of the south wing and though the castle stopping by the kitchen to grab their supper, before walking though the castle towards the west wing and walked out of the west wing door to the west side of the grounds, "the grounds are vast, so you haven’t seen all of it but the stable are this way” said Amar as they walked off.

“Stables, mean you had magical creatures here  this whole time?” asked Serafina,  “yes but only one  her name’s  Keira  I’ve had her since she was a chim, her parents abandoned her after she injured her wing I found her and nursed her back to health, she can still fly luckily enough,  however she never wanted to leave me I have visited clans of Element many of time with her so she can get to know her own kind.” Amar opened the door of the stables main door and ushered Serafina in, he walked in behind her and walked her down the isle to the last stall.

“I’ll go in first” he tells her, “so stay here I’ll bring Keira out,” Serafina nodded, the Maiden could hear Amar talking with the creature and her mind wonder on what type of creature Keira was.  5 minuets later Amar led Keira out of her stall, seeing the creature Serafina’s eyes widened and took a step back.

Amar saw the fear and gave her a reassuring smile, “its OK Serafina I promise you Keira will not harm you, “what is Keira?” asked Serafina taking a step forward. “Keira is a Chimera one of the creatures you will see in the clans of Element” Amar led them both out into the grounds, we need to ride her to get to the clans of Element” said Amar, ah how can we do that?” asked Serafina.

“We sit in between  the area just before her wings and her heads ” said Amar, “is she able to carry BOTH of us?” asked Serafina, “yes she can” said Amar, so are you ready for another visit sweetie” he asked rubbing both her heads, Kiera’s lion head purred  while her goat head gave a bleat and knelt.   Amar lifted Serafina up and sat her in the area just before her wings and her lion head then took his place between the front of her wing and her goat head. Keira waited for her command Amar made a sound between a growling bleat and Keira took off Amar reached out and placed a hand on Serafina’s upper leg close to him to stop her from slipping off, “hold her main” said Amar that way you have a balance and will not slip.”

Serafina’s eyes widened, “calm down dear she wont mind, will you Keira” asked Amar, Keira’s her lion head shook from side to side, “see” said Amar Serafina smiled and gently head the mane, “thank you Keira” said Serafina. Amar opened the portal into the Clan’s of Element

* * *

******the Clans of Element******

When they entered the world, Serafina had her eyes closed, “Serafina open your eyes we are here dear and look about you it’s a beautiful world.” The 17-year-old opened her eyes looked over and saw the world below her, “it truly is beautiful” she could see to the south the water and what look like a mermaid sunning herself, “ ah I see you spotted  a mermaid that is Liliana of the the undertow clan of marine life” Amar explained. Suddenly Serafina heard singing. “Where is that coming from?” asked Serafina, looking about yet she saw something over by the waterfall, “Amar what is that creature over by the waterfall?” asked Serafina.

the sorcerer looked over and saw what she was looking at it was a female figure with the legs of birds, and wings but a beautiful female face and flowing hair. “That my dear is a siren” they are quite beautiful yet dangerous they are also cousins of the harpies of the sky clan,” Amar replied.

Serafina nodded and continued to look about, to the west a heard of unicorns grazing with young centre children playing about, “they belong to the Terrain clan” said Atem,   to the east she saw funny looking creatures Amar smiled “they are called imps and the little glowing balls of light are fairies”  Serafina, smiled let me guess forest clan” said Serafina. Amar chuckled and nodded.

As they were flying on to their destination Amar turns his head when he heard someone calling him.

“Amar long time no see where you have been” looking up Serafina saw a woman with Angel like wings coloured pale yellow a round face pointed ears and long midnight blue hair dressed in a wrapped top and skirt.

“Hello Edith,” said Amar, as the winged elf flew towards them, he looked at Serafina, “Serafina, this is Edith a winged elf of the sky clan,” Serafina nodded “hello Edith,”  “So, you finally got her away from her village about time,” said Edith, Serafina’s eyes widened, Edith smiled at her, “he’s been wanting to get you away from your family since he met you but wouldn’t do so,” said Edith “it be kidnapping Edith,” said Amar. “So instead you waited until she came of age instead” said Edith.

 The sorcerer nodded.

So what brings you here?” asked Edith I’ve started teaching  Serafina magic today she learning the element of fire” but is struggling a bit with it so I thought I’d how her the clan of Element and continue her lesson here in a peaceful place may help her balance the rage of anger she feel at her past” Amar said, Serafina bit her bottom lip, I’ve burnt the candles when I’ve tried to light them with my breath as my anger is so great,” said Serafina, after speaking with Edith, the continued on until they finally got to where they were going.

* * *

******Fire mountain********

“We are here dear” Amar said, “where are we?” asked Serafina, “we are in the north a place called Fire mountain its where Keira lived, there are other fire-based creatures that also live here” said Amar, as Keira landed on the ground.  Amar dismounted and made his way to Serafina, he lifted her off and set her down.

“Go on now girl your friends are waiting” said Amar, the Chimera nodded and flew off, Amar turned and walked off with Serafina showing her all the beings living on the mountain suddenly her eyes court sight of a bird. “Wow that creature is beautiful” said Serafina, following her line of sight he saw she spotted a bird like creature, “that My dear is a Phoenix and now that I think of it fire suite you as you are your own Phoenix” Amar complements her.

“Thank you” Serafina said softly while blushing, “but what do you mean I’m my own Phoenix?” “Phoenixes are fire birds that once die are reborn from their own ashes,” said Amar, just like you, you have been reborn since I took you in a month ago from the ashes of your neglectful village.”

Serafina smile, would you like to meet that one, would it allow me close?” asked Serafina, just after she asked that she felt burning eyes on her she looked up and saw that same Phoenix looking at her, and bowed its head, Serafina smiled, “Amar why is it you bought me here, asked Serafina I thought this would be a perfect place an in between, so to speak, “in between what?” asked Serafina.

“A place in between rage over your old life and how they treated you and the  Serenity of being in a beautiful new wonderful world like the clan of element so shall we try lighting the candles then?” he asked, “uh OK” asked Serafina so taking a seat on the ground, Amar snapped his fingers and candles appeared, he looked at her  and nods, Serafina took a deep breath closed her eyes and remembered the pain of her old life she could feel the heat of her anger raise holding on to part of that she thought of this wonderful new world with Elemental beings and let the calms and serenity wash over her.

Opening her eyes, she looked at the candle before her and blew on it to her happiness the candle was lit WITHOUT the candle burning, keeping a hold of both feelings she looks at Amar, “can I try more candles,” with a wave all the candles he bought appeared.

One by one Serafina lit all the candles, her face lit up yet in her  happiness all the flames grew in height seeing this Serafina calmed herself and the fire lowed down to an amber glow, yet the smile on Serafina’s face only grew as did a light appear in her brown eyes,  as Amar doused the flames, he told her,  “you are becoming a good pyrokinesis and this is only your fist lesson but you have a lot more to learn , for your next lesson I want you to create a fire ball can you hold onto to the same emotions you were feeling when you lit the candles, Serafina nodded  and held onto that same feeling, fire began sparking in her left palm Serafina’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Keep you emotion’s steady” Amar says softly Serafina nodes and slowly begins to breath in an out helping to calm her mind and keep her relaxed she watches as the flame grows and jumps, “OK dear now form that flame into a ball”  Amar instructed, not taking her eyes of the flame it takes 3 tries before the flame has become a nice round ball  yet the sound of a Roar startles Serafina making her jerk her hand sending the fire ball towards the Phoenix. Serafina’s eyes widen in fear, _no, please no_ “calm dear and watch” Amar whispers.

The pair watch the ball of fire head towards the unsuspecting Phoenix; however, the fire bird rears up spreads its wings and give a sharp turn the Phoenix hits the fire ball with the use of its tale and sends it towards the dragon that startled Serafina.

Seeing this Serafina placed a hand on her heart, oh thank goodness but what in the world was that Roar?” asked Serafina looking about, “that was a Dragon” he tells her, “A DRAGON,” she cries, “yes dear a dragon” said Amar. After some time, they headed to undertow for a dip,  

* * *

 

*****undertow*****

Amar teleport's both of them to undertow in the south, once there Serafina wandered behind a bolder and undressed, stepping out from behind the bolder dressed in her small clothes Serafina step courteously into the water, Amar joined her a few minuets later to make sure she was safe, Amar introduced her to all the sea folk, a baby sea serpent swam up to her, kind of curious like.  Serafina smiled but looked up for its parent and saw him or her in the distance, “Every being in the clans of Element knows you so its OK to pet the little one” said Amar. Serafina smiled “so I heard from Edith.”

Serafina slowly reach out and pats the little one, the baby serpent gave a happy sound making Serafina smile, “Serafina would you like to try riding a giant sea horse?” asked Amar “how will I breath under water?” asked Serafina Amar smiled and waved his hand over her, giving her the ability to breath under water,  afterwards a Merman walked over with a White sea horse, Amar helped her on and got on another before they dived under the water, Serafina saw wonders under the water.

And hour later the returned to the surface of undertow and Amar removed the spell and took her up to the sky clan.

* * *

*****Sky Clan*******

Amar used levitation magic to get them to the sky clan once here they were greeted by Edith who had bought them each a beautiful winged horse, “these are Pegasus’s” said Edith, this is sun dancer and cloud father, they are father and daughter” Edith explained to Serafina. Edith assisted Serafina on Sun dancer while Amar made his way to cloud father, “hey old boy” wanna help me show Serafina around?” Amar asked, the Pegasus bobbed his head. So mounting cloud father Amar and Edith showed Serafina the sky clan and its many wonders.

* * *

Afterwards they returned to the ground and headed east to the forest Clan where they had their supper before exploring the forest Clan playing find the imp and spot the fairy along with playing ball with some of the gnome and Leprechaun, after spending time with the forest Clan they headed to the Terrain clan were Serafina played with the centre and hind children  and rode a unicorn chatted with the Cyclops Dwarves it was becoming twilight now and Serafina was becoming cold and Sleepy, Serafina pulled the cloak about her and pulled the hood up and pulling it tight over her face. Amar walks over to Serafina and picks her up bridle style and teleport's back to the fire mountain, where he calls Keira he lifts a sleepy Serafina up and lays her in between Keira’s wings before mounting the Chimera, now Keira be careful not to fly in a way that would make Serafina slip off, Keira nodded both her heads after a few flaps the Chimera flew away from the Fire mountains the portal opened and Keira flew though it leaving the Clans of Element behind.

RCS

* * *

Finished it on 1/10/19 


	7. the day of reckoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: the chapter I've been DYING to write and the FINAL chapter of this story is FINALLY HERE. However i feel like it sounded a lot better in my head then when i was typing it 
> 
>  
> 
> ANY Negative unhelpful comment like complaining how I've portrayed the Characters PLEASE I ask readers to not review my stories,  
> If you're commenting on my stories JUST to ask a Question or Run story idea’s by me please, don’t comment at all I’m not interested in writing out other people’s idea’s for Stories I have WAY to many idea’s for myself so I’m making a suggestion to ALL out there you want a story idea written down write the story yourself become a writer yourself all question type comment EG asking if I’m interested in writing other people ideas/ or weather if be interested writing crossover pairing with show movie Anime or book character I've never seen or read with one i do know, or if i take request for a story will be Deleted
> 
> I'm here to write for myself sure you if like my stories that’s great and I thank you but i will NOT be writing or taking request from others who want me to write what they like

Started it on the 2/10/2019

 **Title:** the day of reckoning

 **Author:** Shipping_Galore

 **Genre:** Drama

 **Rating:** mature

 **Intro:** Serafina has become a psychokinesis and has mastered her magic now she wishes to wreak havoc on her mother and villagers for how they treated her

* * *

 

******3 months later end of Autumn  north wing *****

Serafina woke to a beautiful yet cool morning, getting out of bed she wonders over to her window and opens the window to breath in the cool morning air she smiled up at the winter sun, washed her face and hands in the small basin that they had bought for Serafina a month ago.  Feeling more awake she made her way over to the cord and called Astar, a few moments later she entered though the secret door, “good morning child” Serafina turned and smiled, “morning Astar could you help me dress in that red gown with the gold trimming.

“Of cause dear, what the special occasion?” asked Astar as she went to get the gown.

“I wish to return to my village” that answer startled Astar, that she almost drops the gown, “may I ask why?” Serafina just turned and smiled yet something not only in the smile but in her eyes, made a shiver run down the woman’s spine. She walks over to her charge and helps her dress into the gown. “how would you like your hair done?” asked Astar, I’d like a crown hair style,” said Serafina, “of cause dear” Astar replied, so after an hour or so Serafina’s hair was done, “are you ready for your morning meal,?” asked Astar, Before walking out of her room Serafina doused the fire she had going last night in the fireplace with a gesture of her hand.

* * *

 

With a smile on her face Serafina skipped out of her room closing the double doors, heading from her wing she headed on though the castle, until she came to the dining hall, “morning Amar,” said Serafina, Amar turned and smiled “good morning my fiery angel,” Serafina walked over and hugged him before taking her seat, “so what has put you in such a spirited mood?” he asked her. “I’m going to go visit my old village.”

Amar looked up and saw that same look and smile she wore in his library, _oh Sienna your day of wrecking is here along with everyone else’s in your village and she is a fiery avenging angel_ he thought with a proud smile. “are you OK with me going back?” asked Serafina, “I’m fine with it dear, even if I wasn’t, it wouldn’t stop you from getting your revenge.”

“True but I also wouldn’t feel right knowing you don’t approve,” Serafina replied, “I already know Astar feels uncomfortable about me going back because she saw the look on my face, and she knows what I want to do to my village.”  Amar nodded, “your mother and the villagers need to understand the consequences of their treatment of you.”

Serafina smiled, after a while Astar walked in with their meals and set them down, the woman saw the look in Serafina’s eyes and knew why, she knelt down and took the maiden’s hand, “Serafina honey I’m not upset with you wanting to go back to your village and get your revenge I’m worried that you won’t be able to live with the massacre you have in mind and that you’ll start going down a dark path and we won’t be able to bring you back to the kind loving HAPPY person you are now that’s all”  Astar replied Serafina nodded in understanding because she did understand where Astar was coming from as the woman had known her since she was 12.

Amar and Serafina chattered as they ate, Astar took her own morning meal in the privacy of the kitchen she wasn’t going to want to hear what her master and young charge will be talking about. "So, when do you feel like heading on down to the village?” asked Amar, Serafina thought about it for a while, “I think after lunch I’ll have my mid-day meal before I go.”

Amar nodded, "would you mind if I come along with you, just in case your magic gets uncontrollable” said Amar, “I wouldn’t mind, but I’d give the Villagers a mighty scare if I flew in on Keira wouldn’t I” said Serafina a smile of pure evil on her face. “Oh, that you would my dear and yes you may take Keira if you wish” said Amar.

After her morning meal found Serafina wondering around the grounds of the castle wearing her dark purple cloak as the morning was quite cool still, she walked the vast grounds to the west side where the stable were. Entering the stables, Serafina made her way to Keira’s stall  An hour later found Serafina on Keira’s back with Amar floating beside her, Serafina’s smiled the entire way.     

* * *

 

*******Mist Valley******

The villages were going about their days the boys and some girls were walking off to the headmistresses school, women and men working in the fields, Sienna was walking with Eloise  when a shadow passed over them. They all stood in shocked horror  for they had never seen such a creature yet scattered  as the mysterious creature descended on their village, Serafina chuckled darkly, watching the whole scene, Keira touched down in the middle of the Village square, Keira lowered herself, so it be easy for Serafina to slip off her.

Standing by Keira, the newly reborn Serafina smirked at her former people,  running around in a panic. “You are all a bunch of bigoted coward’s” she called out, they all turn yet because it had been 4 months since she left no one recognised her, “who are you?” asked Llewellyn one of the maiden with Tatiana who used to bully Serafina.

The Maiden smiled, “I’m Phoenix your day of reckoning has come at last” she tells them with a cruel smile, and makes a fire ball appear in the palm of her hand, everyone begins backing in up, while Sienna pushed on though she knew her daughter’s voice by heart,  “ Serafina stop this why are you doing this darling” she called out to her daughter.

Titania turned around, “YOU’RE Serafina,” she asked, looking at her former victim no longer the scrawny weak and easy target, instead she was standing before her former village, now dressed like a noble woman her brown hair styled like a crown.  The Maiden in question just smiled and bounced the fireball up and down in her hand, Titania backed away, Sienna smiled “I told you she would raise higher then you all” said  Sienna proudly.

Serafina’s brown eyes narrowed before letting her fire ball go narrowly missing her own mother, the others within the fire balls path dived out of the way, Sienna spun  back around to face her child. “You’re just as bad it’s your fault you were never around to busy with that blasted Lord to give a damn about what happen with your child!” Serafina rage letting loose another fire ball.

The 2nd fire ball made them scatter suddenly they heard a loud screech Serafina looked up and was surprised to see the  Phoenix she had met on fire mountain in the Clans of Element,  the  Phoenix swoop the villagers and letting out a breath of fire at the headmistresses, home, the crowed screamed and began running in all directions.  Serafina just laughs watching them run in terror. She held out her arm to the  Phoenix who settled on her shoulder, with the cruellest smile anyone had ever seen, Serafina began a throwing fire balls at the villagers’   including her mother, while Phoenix began burning down their homes and stalls.  Hearing wings beating, she turn to see Keira ready to take flight and join in the carnage. "Go on sweetie burn their crops make them starve and burn the ground so nothing can grow here ever again.”

Soon the smoke and the flames got to be so bad that Amar couldn’t see anything, but he could hear the screams of the villagers’ he floats up further over the village a sort of proud smile on his face, Sienna caught a glimpse of Amar though the haze of smoke. “This… is… your…do…..ing you….turned…. my…..child……into…a killer” she said though fits of coughing as the smoke burned her lungs. Sienna scrambled back as Amar appeared suddenly in her line of sight his purple eyes going a shade darker in his anger, “no Sienna this is not my fault this is yours and the villager’s fault you all mistreated her so badly you turned her into this I may have showed her magic but YOU ALL contributed to this day!!!!!!” his voiced boomed loudly so the inhabitants could hear him, “every single one of you brought this day on yourselves!!!!!!!

Floating back up to the sky he watched his charge paint her first masterpiece with fire  he could hear her laughing as she inflicted numerous burns on the people who tormented her so badly, Serafina could hear and see some of the people running around covered in flames. During the commotion Caesar arrived, Serafina smiled and made her way over to the man she saw as taking her mother from her, she smiled at him before making a fire ball appear he realised to late what was going on as he too found himself screaming in pain as he and his horse were set alight.

* * *

Many hours later the mist valley lay in ash it’s people and lord lay dead burnt to a crisp or dead from the smoke,  in the centre stood Serafina born again out of ashes of her village  her Phoenix on her left shoulder and Keira stood sideways behind her, the Chimera goat head resting on her new friends right shoulder.

RCS

The end

* * *

 

Finished it on 22nd/10/19


End file.
